Rasguños entre amigos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato está a punto de compartir uno de esos momentos especiales padre e hijo pero, ¿que pasará cuando descubra que alguien se le ha adelantado?
**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

* * *

 **RASGUÑOS ENTRE AMIGOS**

Cuando Yamato entró, Sora terminaba de preparar la mochila con algunos aperitivos y también con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Como durante toda la mañana la sonrisa de emoción e ilusión brillaba en su rostro, aunque ella no pudo apreciarla muy bien debido al gran paquete que cargaba.

Se colocó la mochila a la espalda, lista para salir mientras observaba como Yamato llegaba hasta ella depositando unos instantes la bolsa sobre la mesa. Sora no se resistió a mirar su contenido. Negó entre divertida y cansada. No le sorprendió.

—Creí que ibas a enseñar a tu hijo a montar en bici no que te iba a acompañar en tu próximo viaje espacial.

Estaba tan emocionado que ni apreció su ironía de inmediato. La miró extrañado con ese casco, simulando la cabeza de Gabumon (con cuerno y todo) entre sus manos.

—Solo he comprado un par de cosas —Sora sostuvo una coquilla que Yamato apresuró a arrebatar—. ¿No quieres que tu hijo te haga nunca abuela?

Y ya cansada, Sora vació todo el contenido sobre la mesa.

—Si lo vistes como un jugador de fútbol americano no podrá pedalear.

En efecto, Yamato había comprado todo tipo de protección existente en el mercado infantil, algunas cosas hasta repetidas. No obstante incluso le ofendió la reprimenda de su esposa.

—Parece que te molesta que no quiera que mi hijo se haga daño —acusó, recogiendo todo, incluso la coquilla.

—Yamato, los niños tienen que caerse y rasguñarse, así aprenden.

—Eso los niños estúpidos, mi hijo no necesita rasparse las rodillas para aprender a montar en bici, no mientras tenga a su padre a su lado. Además, me prometiste que me dejarías hacerlo a mi manera, ya me robaste este momento con Aiko —reprochó, tampoco muy en serio y Sora lo sabía pero eso no evitó que se indignase.

—Soy su madre también tengo derecho a tener momentos especiales y además estabas fuera.

—Claro, no podías esperar una semana.

Sora se cruzó de brazos, ya claramente molesta.

—No, no pudimos porque Taichi le enseñó a su hijo a montar en bici y ya sabes que nuestra hija no solo siempre quiere competir con Yagami sino también superarle en todo, ¿a quién me recuerda?

Yamato no contestó ni hizo falta. Su sonrisa orgullosa pensando en su pequeña fue suficiente respuesta para Sora. Regresó en sí tras el suspiró de resignación de su esposa.

—Eso está olvidado, lo importante es que hoy Yuujou y yo vamos a tener uno de esos momentos inolvidables entre padre e hijo. Dentro de unos años, cuando enseñe a montar a sus hijos recordará este día y me recordará a mí sosteniendo su bici mientras dio esas primeras pedaladas.

Conforme hablaba, la tierna sonrisa se fue adueñando del rostro de Sora. Adoraba la forma en la que Yamato hablaba de sus hijos, dejando fluir sus sentimientos sin tapujos. Se impulsó en su brazo y le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces salgamos ya, pero deja la coquilla y las hombreras —miró todo lo que cargaba su esposo y solo vio algo salvable—, mejor lleva solo el casco y solo porque le parecerá gracioso y le hará ilusión.

Yamato quiso protestar pero cedió, quizá su esposa tuviese razón y su pequeño no estuviese demasiado cómodo con una armadura. No la necesitaba de todas formas, porque él se aseguraría de que no cayese.

—De acuerdo —dijo, pero entonces alzó la cabeza extrañado por lo silencioso que estaba el hogar desde que había regresado—. ¿Y los niños?

—Vino Taichi y se los llevó ya al parque —explicó Sora sin darle demasiado importancia.

Yamato tampoco se la dio, hasta que cayó en un pequeño detalle.

—¿Y Yuujou se llevó su bici?

Sora lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Hizo una mueca de incredulidad que no solapó su temor. Y trastabillándose, corrieron hasta el parque.

...

—¡Sin una mano! —escucharon a Taiyou, el hijo de Taichi.

—¡Si las dos manos! —le siguió Aiko.

—¡Sin una pierna! —se oyó de nuevo a Yagami, ya distinguiéndolos en el parque.

—¡Sin las dos piernas! —el grito de su hija antes de su inminente caída.

No obstante, a la pareja le pasó desapercibida pues se habían quedado paralizados a metro de llegar. Sora tragó temerosa, agarrando suavemente de la camisa a su esposo en un intento de apaciguarlo. El casco cayó y su tensión se transformó en furia acumulada en esos puños cerrados.

Y su voz robándole las palabras taladró su cerebro, robándole su momento. El de él y el de su hijo.

—¡Muy bien Yuu-chan!, no te preocupes que no te suelto, sigue pedaleando más rápido que no te suelto, ¡no te suelto!

Aiko alertó de la presencia de sus padres, trotando hacia ellos luciendo como una insignia el nuevo raspón de su frente, fue entonces cuando Taichi se irguió y la pequeña bicicleta de Yuujou se detuvo. Ambos saludaron a la pareja, con sendas sonrisas calcadas.

—¡Sé montar! —exclamó el pequeño con la ilusión desbordándole y sus pelirrojos mechones saliendo desordenados de su casco naranja. Simulaba una cabeza de Agumon.

—Se le da bien —apuntó el adulto satisfecho, yendo hacia sus amigos.

Yamato no le dio opción, Sora incrementó la presión de sus dedos sobre su camisa, pero la soltó al ver que Yamato recogía su casco, el de Gabumon, y se daba la vuelta.

...

Taiyou seguía haciendo el cabra mientras la oscuridad se había instaurado en el soleado parque, concretamente en el soleado banco que Yamato compartía con su hija, ya curada de sus heridas.

—¡Mira Aiko voy a llevar el manillar con los dientes! —retó, una de las veces que pasó delante de ellos.

—¡Pues yo con los ojos! —la chiquilla se puso en pie sobre el banco, dispuesta a ganarle a Taiyou y una nueva marca en su cuerpo seguramente pero el brazo de su padre le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento.

Su rostro sombrío negó y la nena, sumisa como nunca, se sentó. Observó a pocos metros las exageradas gesticulaciones de su madre y Taichi.

—¿Qué será lo próximo?, ¿qué le enseñes a tocar la armónica?

Taichi suspiró, impotente por la falta de comprensión.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto.

—¡Le has robado su momento especial con su hijo!, ¿cómo te sentirías si otra persona hubiese enseñado a montar a Taiyou?

—No me hubiese importado —negó Taichi, cruzándose de brazos. Su farsa no le duró demasiado, enseguida se desarmó y regresó a su tono suplicante de comprensión—. Está bien, me hubiese molestado mucho, pero no es lo mismo. Es su segundo hijo no creí que le importase tanto —observó los gestos de incomodidad de Sora—. A Aiko le enseñaste tú, ¿verdad? Entonces estamos empatados en cagadas.

Si con Yamato le indignaba ese reproche con Taichi ya le enfurecía a niveles astronómicos.

—¡Soy su madre!, ¡también tengo derecho a momentos especiales!

—Ya los tendrás cuando tenga la regla y esas cosas de mujeres, montar en bici deberías habérselo dejado a Yamato —su defensa empezaba a ser incoherente. Él lo sabía, Sora lo sabía pero era un bucle al que siempre llegaban cuando discutían.

—Eres un completo idiota, además que la culpa de que tuviese que enseñar a Aiko tan precipitadamente fue tuya también.

Esto para Taichi era demasiado, pero logró controlarse y dejarlo pasar, de lo contrario seguramente los reproches fuesen retrocediéndose en el tiempo y llegasen hasta su infancia y el bucle jamás finalizaría. Resopló.

—Lo siento, no lo pensé, Tai-chan y Ai-chan ya estaban haciendo el tonto con las bicis y él me pidió que le enseñase, me lo pidió agarrándome del pantalón y con sus ojitos, ¡sus ojitos Sora!

Y por fin Sora mostró un poco de comprensión por su amigo. No era fácil resistirse a la adorabilidad de su benjamín.

—Y ahora cómo solucionamos esto…

Yuujou irrumpió tirando del pantalón de Yagami. Automáticamente Sora buscó con la mirada a su esposo que lo encontró ya tan sombrío que apenas pudo distinguirlo en el banco. Ya parecía que formaba parte de él, camuflado entre la pintura con el caso en la mano y su hija a su lado, entretenida en pegarse todas las tiritas por el brazo y las rodillas.

— _Titoichi_ quiero montar más —pidió con su dulce vocecita, pero esta vez Taichi quiso ser fuerte. Se llevó la mano a los ojos para así evitar ver su carita. Y sus ojitos, ¡sus ojitos!

Fue Sora la que apresuró a agacharse hasta su pequeño.

—Ahora vas a montar con papá, ¿vale?

Yuujou la miró sin convencimiento, todavía agarrado al pantalón del adulto, restregó su mejilla contra él.

—No, yo quiero con _titoichi_.

Sora fue a decir algo, no sabía muy bien el qué, pues su hijo aparte de desbordar adorabilidad también era terco como ella y berrinchudo como Takeru a su tierna edad. Taichi se hizo el indiferente, aguantó hasta tres tirones más y cuatro _"titoichis"_ pero al quinto se movió, tomando de la manita al niño.

—De acuerdo —dijo, directo a la bicicleta.

Sora quería impedirlo, pero no fue capaz, tan solo pudo buscar de nuevo a su marido que esta vez sí se distinguió en el banco, al igual que su puño cerrado.

Yuujou se montó en la bicicleta y Taichi lo agarró por detrás.

—¡No me sueltes! —pidió él con anticipación.

—No te suelto —aseguró el adulto, empezando a empujar.

La bicicleta se movió y el niño pedaleó a toda velocidad, sonriente e ilusionado.

—¡No sueltes! —reclamó otra vez.

—No suelto —respondió nuevamente Yagami.

Fue detrás de él en cada momento, sujetando la bici como le prometió, empujando suavemente hasta que repentinamente se desestabilizó. Un movimiento brusco a la derecha y la bici cayó y Yuujou con ella.

La sombra recayó en Yagami dando un paso hacia atrás justo antes de que la tormenta llegase. Yuujou rompió a llorar escandalosamente.

—¡Hermanito! —fue Aiko la primera que saltó, esperando la reacción de su padre, el cual había recuperado su rostro.

El instinto de Sora le hizo acercarse pero Taichi se lo impidió al llegar hasta ella y observaron como Yamato regresaba a la actividad, dejaba de ser un banco inerte y se ponía en pie. La luz regresó a su cara cuando fue hacia su hijo que lloraba sin consuelo. Levantó la bici y el niño siguió gimoteando buscando refugio en su padre.

—Ya está campeón —también recuperó la voz y la dulzura. Igual la adorabilidad era un rasgo genético también de Yamato.

—Que pupa más chula —apresuró a calmar Aiko, llenando de tiritas la rodilla de su hermano.

No tardó en dejar de llorar al sentirse seguro en brazos de su padre.

—Duele.

—No es nada —tranquilizó, quitándole el casco y sacudiendo su pelo.

—La bici es mala, ¡ya no me gusta!

Y Yamato rió.

—No digas eso, luego montamos juntos.

—No quiero, me hace pupa —señaló su rodilla cubierta de media docena de tiritas.

—Yo no dejaré que te haga pupa —dijo Yamato, haciéndole unas tiernas cosquillitas en la barriga. Yuujou sonrió, revolviéndose.

—Bueno… —cedió mimoso, abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

Yamato sabía lo que eso significaba, pero antes de ponerse en pie le colocó el casco de Gabumon y Yuujou sonrió ilusionado. Por llevar ese casco daría otra oportunidad a la bicicleta. Luego se irguió con su pequeño colgado, porque antes de volver a intentarlo, esta vez de la mano de su padre, necesitaba una piruleta y unos mimos.

Una sonrisa ladeada se pintó en el rostro del rubio al cruzar a Taichi, todo lo contrario que Yuujou, que escondió su cara abrazándose más a su padre. Su sobreprotector padre.

Taichi suspiró sabedor de que no volvería a ver esos dulces ojitos y la preocupación de mamá Sora desapareció, la Sora esposa se emocionó y la amiga Sora se infló de orgullo. Aiko empezó a ser más cuidadosa, consciente de que era el ejemplo para su hermanito y Taiyou no logró llevar la bici con los dientes pero lo intentó con las orejas.

Y Yamato entendió que los rasguños de los niños eran parte del aprendizaje de los padres, así como extrañas muestras de amistad. Y Yuujou aprendió que aunque su padre no siempre estuviese para sujetarlo, sí lo estaría para levantarlo.

- **OWARI** -

.

 **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
